1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bonding machine for lamellar pieces of wood to be joined to a board as well as a method for pressing lamellar pieces of wood to boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such bonding machines serve to manufacture boards from individual elongate pieces of wood. For this purpose, the pieces of wood are coated on a longitudinal side with an adhesive and are placed against one another with these longitudinal sides. In this way, boards of different length can be produced from the pieces of wood. The pieces of wood resting against one another and bonded at the longitudinal sides are pressed in the pressing device.